


Happy Birthday Noctis

by Averyluxx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Birthday Noctis, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tipsy Noctis, Tipsy Prompto, he deserves it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averyluxx/pseuds/Averyluxx
Summary: Happy Birthday, Noctis!Noctis, while enjoying the annual party held on his birthday, needs to separate himself for a few minutes. At least Prompto can keep him company.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Happy Birthday Noctis

One would expect that a royal birthday party would be the highlight of someone's year. The Citadel dressed to the nines in gorgeous floral decor, a large, elegantly designed banner, and the ballroom full of people, drinks, and food. All there just to celebrate you. 

For Noctis however, this wasn’t really the case. While he was genuinely grateful for all of the effort made for him, it always felt like a bit much. He had once asked his father if they could tone down the spectacle. Regis understood, but for them, it was like Christmas. It was something the city looked forward to. Noctis didn’t have to do much. It’s not like he was all over the tv screens, they at least respected that much. It wasn’t all bad either, it was one of the few nights that he could eat as much as he wanted without having to think about Ignis’ watching eye the whole time. 

The last few years have been even better ever since he started hanging out with Prompto. Having him there with him at the parties made everything better. Even in a room full of people, it still felt lonely. The years that Luna couldn’t go always felt empty and Iris really did know everybody so she never stuck around for long. Not Prompto, though. He would spend the whole night glued to his hip. It was something that he had grown used to. 

This year was feeling a little extra draining. He was turning 20, and as he got older, his growing responsibilities and duties loomed ever greater. His father's age was starting to show. He didn’t move around the room as much as he used to. This was also the first birthday party for Noctis to be drinking. It was helping, at least a little. 

He scanned the room, wondering where Prompto went. He said something about needing to use the bathroom, but it felt like he had been gone for forever. He sighed and grabbed an unopened bottle of champagne before slipping out of the ballroom unnoticed. He’d find Prompto later. 

He walked down the hallway and slipped through the doors leading out into the courtyard. He could hear the muffled party inside, otherwise, it was pretty serene. He found a bench that was tucked away in a corner. Nice and out of the way. He sat for a moment and looked around at all the foliage. He popped open the champagne he grabbed, and the pop from the bottle echoed throughout the courtyard. He leaned back and took a swig right from the bottle. He was certain that it wasn’t the most...proper way for a prince to behave during his own party, but he needed the break. Ignis wasn’t here to say anything. 

No one was here. The party was too much, but being completely alone wasn’t ideal either. He was starting to regret leaving and took another big swig as he thought about going back anyways. Before he made a decision, he could hear the doors to the courtyard slowly open and thought he saw a flash of yellow hair between two of the trees. Then a voice softly calling, trying to be heard, but not too loud…

“Noct?” It was Prompto. “Are ya out here, buddy?” Prompto looked around the courtyard and saw him sitting on the bench. He ran up and noticed the bottle of champagne in Noctis’ hands. He smiled and patted Noctis on the shoulder as he sat down next to him. He pointed to the bottle in his hands. “You doing okay?” Noctis shrugged and smiled. 

“Yeah, I just...needed to get away for a minute. I don’t mind the parties anymore, but the crowd feels like too much sometimes.” He took a sip and offered the bottle to Prompto. His cheeks were already pink from the drinks he’d had already, and his brain was starting to feel a little fuzzy. Prompto took the bottle. 

“Yeah, I don’t blame you. I get a little overwhelmed myself sometimes. I guess when we’re hanging out I don’t notice it as much.” He smiled as he took a few big gulps from the bottle. 

Noctis was distracted by the last thing Prompto said that he almost dropped the bottle when he handed it back to him. Prompto’s quick reflexes caught the bottle in Noctis’ hands, and their fingers lingered over each other for a moment before Prompto quickly withdrew his own hands. Noctis looked at him as he blushed under his freckles. Was he drunk already? Noctis couldn’t tell. He took another drink and set the bottle down on the bench between them. They were quiet for a moment before Prompto took another drink himself. After that, he hiccuped a little, and Noctis couldn’t help but giggle at the small squeak from Prompto. 

Maybe it was the wine, or Noctis opening himself up more, but Prompto, under the moonlight, seemed to glow. The blue light bounced off of his blonde hair and pale complexion. Prompto looked at Noctis for a minute and perked up. 

“Oh!” He said as he reached into his pockets. “The reason I disappeared for so long, I left this at home, TOTALLY forgot about it.” He gave his head a little bump with his hand, making fun of his own forgetfulness. He handed Noctis a small little gift bag. “It’s not much, but I hope you like it.” Noctis smiled and blushed as he accepted the gift. Did Prompto scoot in closer? Noctis noticed himself scooting over himself, and their hips were just barely touching. He could feel Prompto beaming next to him. He just exudes so much energy. He pulled the little squares of tissue paper out of the bag and unwrapped a small chocobo keychain. It was small and plush and was wearing a little knight helmet. Noctis grinned from ear to ear, and he looked up at Prompto, whose face felt much closer than it was before. They both blushed a little bit. 

“Thank you, Prompto! I love it.” Noctis said bashfully. Prompto smiled. 

“Awe, really? I hoped you would.” He was beaming, Noctis never saw him so happy. The wine still spun in his head a little bit, but he knew the joy he felt was real, for the first time in ages. 

“It makes me think of you.” He said with a smirk. He meant this as a tease, referencing his blonde and swoopy hair, but instead of reacting, Prompto blushed and turned his face away for a minute. Although, as Noctis thought about it more, he realized there was more truth to that statement then he might have realized. 

“I...kinda hoped it would.” Prompto said with a nervous laugh as he looked back at Noctis again. Their faces were close. “Happy Birthday, Noctis.” He said with a smile. Noctis looked at Prompto’s bright blue eyes, nearly lost. Perhaps the wine made him brave, maybe he was finally making a move that was long overdue. His heart started to beat rapidly. He looked at Prompto’s lips, and back up to his eyes. They shared a look, and then without another hesitation, Noctis put both of his hands on Prompto’s freckled cheeks and pulled him in. He pressed their lips together, and together they sat there, pressed together. It felt like forever, till Noctis fully processed what it was they were doing and pulled away. 

“Shit, I...sorry...if that wasn’t…” both of their faces beet red, from the wine, from the kiss, who knows? Prompto looked at Noctis, eyes wide and cheeks flush. He gave a small smile and nodded as he looked at Noctis. This time Prompto pulled him back in and they shared one more kiss together. Pressed together, finally expressing feelings they both withheld for so long. Feeling Prompto’s soft, gentle lips against his sent warmth throughout Noctis. His chest felt like it was going to combust. Then they heard the courtyard door open, and Gladio and Ignis could be heard around the corner. 

“Where do you think they ran off to this time?” Gladio said. 

“Who only knows?” Ignis responded. They quickly pulled apart just before the others rounded the corner and found them. Both of them were still red in the face, and slightly breathless, looked at each other and started laughing. Ignis and Gladio looked confused, till they noticed the bottle of wine on the bench next to Prompto, only assuming they were drunk. 

“Looks like our boys are a little tipsy.” Gladio said with a smile. Ignis sighed as he pushed up his glasses, but there was a smile, however subtle. 

“Indeed.” he responded. With that, they stood and rejoined the party, standing a little closer to each other than before. 

Overall, not the worst birthday Noctis has ever had! 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short one shot, I saw this prompt and really wanted to write a little something for Noct's birthday! I tweaked it a bit to suit the story. I'm still getting used to short story/one-shot formats. 
> 
> -My birthday party is in full swing but it’s too much for me right now, so I grab a bottle of wine and go up to the rooftop. That’s where you find me eventually.


End file.
